Don't Sleep
by Queen Em
Summary: Sequel to 'My Recurring Dream.' They finally took the plunge, but the dream is soon becoming a nightmare that everyone wants to wake up from, before it's too late. Smacked
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Sleep**

_Hey there everyone!_

_This is the sequel to 'My Recurring Dream' as promised, you can read this without having read that, but this does follow on quite nicely! The original was going to be three chapters but the first one was over 7000 words so I've cut it in half so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll post!_

_I really hope you enjoy, and this first part is for Lily Moonlight._

**Chapter 1**

"What was that?" Mac said quickly. The lights above them flashed and the emergency generator powered lights came on, creating an eerie dim blue light around them.

"I don't know." Answered Stella and she, along with the rest of the team had grabbed their pieces.

"Come on!" Called Flack and they hurriedly all left the room to find the source of the shooting.

"Cheryl!" Lindsay cried as they entered the bedlam that was the reception area. People were running in all directions, screaming and shouting, those with pieces had brought them out but none would fire. Standing before them was Diaz, his arm round the receptionists throat, his gun aimed at her temple.

"Good afternoon detectives." He said, his slimy voice, sending shivers down their spines.

"Let the girl go." Mac said, his gun poised.

"Or you'll what?" Diaz mocked, "You'll shoot? I'm sure you have a good shot detective but even you can't get a bullet in me without it entering poor Cheryl here first."

Diaz held the scared girl directly in front of him meaning if any one dared shoot, Diaz was right, they couldn't shoot him without hitting the receptionist.

"Meet my demands or the girl dies."

"Where's Maddy Self?" Stella asked trying to keep her voice calm, a few feet away from Mac.

"She's alive, for now, but Miss Self is not why I am here."

"Let the girl go." Mac tried again.

"It's not her I want." He turned to Stella, " Detective Bonaserra, drop your weapon."  
"What?" Stella spluttered.

"Drop your gun or I will shoot her, then you."

"You won't touch her!" Mac growled taking a step forward.

"Ever the gallant hero aren't we detective Taylor, now tell your pretty little friend to drop her weapon."

"Do it Stel." Mac said quietly.

Stella nodded and lowered her gun.

"Put it on the floor."

Stella did so, each move slow and precise, she had no gun, no way of defending herself, she was a sitting duck.

Diaz approached Stella, still with a whimpering Cheryl clutched to his chest. He lowered his gun from Cheryl's head and bought it back up, letting it rest on Stella's temple. Stella looked at him, he could pull the trigger in a second, she could die at any moment. Diaz threw Cheryl down and grabbed Stella, holding her tightly across his chest whilst he let the gun point menacingly at her head.

"Detective Taylor." He turned to Mac whose face was white. His eyes were filled with hatred for Diaz but the fear could not be hidden. He had only just found Stella, he couldn't let her be taken from him but more importantly, he couldn't let her suffer.

"Drop your gun."

Mac didn't move, he was debating whether to shoot. Stella was a lot slimmer and shorter than Diaz, he could miss her with a well placed bullet.

"Drop your gun or I'll put a bullet in your partners head."

Mac looked at Stella,her eyes were pleading, pleading for him to save her whilst fighting the anger that she was in this situation and had Mac in it too.

Mac dropped his gun.

"Good, now take me to the interview room."

"What?"

"Take me to the interview room detective Taylor, I want to talk to you and Detective Bonaserra."

He addressed the rest, "I am merely talking with your friends here, I have not committed a crime, so you will leave us. Try anything, and I mean anything, you will find the brain of you beloved boss splattered all over the wall."

Diaz walked backwards, facing the crowds, showing he meant business, if one of the tried to shoot, he would place a bullet in Stella's head. Mac looked at his team, all of them looked scared and their fear was increased when they saw Mac's uncharacteristic expression masked theirs. He nodded at them and led the way, what was waiting for them, he didn't know.

"You," Diaz pointed at Flack, "Follow, gun down."

Flak obliged, he was not going to be the reason why Stella died. He put his gun on the floor and followed them, as the rest of the team watched on, there were a hundred things they could do to intervene, but most of them would result in Stella's death, something they would not let happen. They watched on, all scared, all worried and all wanting to help Mac and Stella escape their captors clutches.

They reached the interview room in a second, Stella still in Diaz's firm clutches and a weapon-less Mac and Flack at their heels.

"Open the door." Diaz instructed. Mac opened the door and Diaz threw Stella in, his force sending her crashing into the wall.

"Stel," Mac cried and automatically turned to her.

"Move and I'll blow your head off." Diaz warned, pointing the gun threateningly at Mac.

"What's your name?" Diaz asked Flack, still holding the gun to Mac's head.

"Flack."

"Mr Flack, here are my instructions, I need to talk with your bosses here, so I am going to go in here with them and lock the door. I take it there is a video camera in there?"

Flack nodded.

"Good, you will monitor this at all times as Detective Taylor will be giving you instructions and I have no time to waste. If you try anything I will shoot them both."

"What do you want from us?" Mac asked.

"I am here to make a deal. And Mr Flack I think it would be wise for you to spread my proposal. I want my demands met in 3 hours. Once I have seen proof I will let Miss Bonaserra and her companion go, untouched. If my demands are not met within in 3 hours I will kill them, both of them. Like I said, try anything untoward and I will not hesitate in pulling the trigger. Now Detective Taylor, you are going to come with me, Mr Flack, you will wait until you are given instructions ." With a rough shove, Mac joined Stella in the interview room. Diaz locked the door and put the key in his pocket, his gun still in his hand.

"Do sit down Detectives."

Mac had rushed to Stella, making sure she was all right, his hand was placed protectively on her back and she was holding onto his arm, her hands shaking slightly.

"I only want to talk detectives."

"You can put your gun away them." Stella said, unmoving.

"Yes, I suppose I can. I'm sure neither one of you will try something, you know the consequences if you do." He put his gun away and the two of them sat down gingerly.

"What do you want?" Mac asked quietly.

"I want justice Detective, justice. Now listen closely."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Danny asked, his voice high pitched as he paced the room. He, Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes were all watching the camera hooked up to the interview room. It pointed at where the suspect would sit, in this case Mac and Stella had taken those seats, and the fear in their eyes did nothing to reassure anyone that the situation could be resolved peacefully.

"We have to follow the book." Hawkes said, trying to remain calm. "We get the SWAT team in."

"Warn them though," Lindsay said quickly, "If Diaz sees." She trailed off and shuddered.

"Yeah." Flack agreed, "we get those guys in and meet his demands."

"We don't know that they are yet!" Danny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, we'll do it, for Mac and Stella."

Flack turned to the monitor and felt the others' eyes on his back as they too watched the screen. They could see Diaz was talking, but he spoke in a hushed tone and his back was to the camera so could not make out his words. His hostages' faces' gave nothing away which Flak hoped was a good sign. All they could do was wait, wait until Mac told them what they must do. Flack sighed in aggravation, he hated waiting.

"Now here's the deal detectives. My brother is awaiting trial for a crime he didn't commit. He will be taken to court if found guilty, and locked up, now I can't have that happen to my brother." Stella felt her her skin crawl as Diaz spoke. His other motive was so blatant she was half tempted to tell him not to bother with his story, but the gun was sticking out of his pocket so she held her tongue.

"So here's where you come in, I want your team to re examine the evidence, show it to the Prosecutor and have her close this case, letting my brother go free."

Mac's face drained and Stella just sat there, shocked. They had been over the evidence with a fine toothed comb and it was obvious what the outcome was. They had no choice but to blag it.

"And I need proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes proof. I'm sure it would be easy for you to falsify your evidence so I need proof. I want an pontifical document signed by you Detective Taylor and the Chief prosecutor, clearing my brother. When I have seen this I will let you go and I should warn you Detectives, in my line of work, I can spot a fake document a mile off."

So blagging was out the question.

"And as for your time limit, I need it done in 3 hours."  
"Why?"

"Because," Diaz snapped and Mac instinctively turned towards Stella in a protective manner, "I have business to attend to once this whole matter is cleared."

"So if we get the document clearing your brother, you will let us go unharmed."  
"That is correct, once I have the documents I will release you both. Of course I have to be sure none of your co-workers are foolish enough to attempt to shoot me, so I will let you go Detective Bonasera when I am out of the building and on my way. Now you have heard my proposal I suggest you inform your team on what they must do, remember, 3 hours."

"And if we don't get it?" Stella asked quietly.

"It's better not to think about that Stella." Diaz said and he got his gun out and lazily polished the side with his jacket. Stella scowled and looked at Mac, partly for her own reassurance and partly to give him the look that showed him they were in it together.

"Now would be nice Detective Taylor."

Mac stood up and went to the camera, Diaz stood up next to him, watching his every move, Mac glanced at him, then began to speak.

"Flack, I need you to get the all the team together and listen very closely to what I'm about to say."

_**Please review, they really inspire me and I promise there is a lot of drama to come**_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Here is the next part, I think it's a bit more dramatic than the last chapter, but that's for you lot to judge!**

**Thank you Lily, Didi, Miss Poisonous, BlueEyedAuthor, Ivegotgamefan and shawdoo for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them and hope you like the next chapter it's for you guys!**

**Peace Out**

**xxx**

_**Chapter 2**_

The majority of the lab were gathered around the screen, mouths open, faces pale and eyes full of dread. As far as they were concerned, there were no other cases in the city at the moment and not one of them would leave the lab until they knew Mac and Stella were safe.

"Right, we need to do something." Flack said with his typical to the point nature, "Angell, you get onto SWAT, Danny you get on the phone to Dworth, the chief prosecutor."

"Lindsay and I will go back over all the evidence, we might find something" Hawkes said, trying not to let it show that it was somewhat of a pointless task as he and Lindsay departed.

"There's got to be some way of getting them out." Adam mused, as they all scattered in their various directions, many other lab workers offering their help, even those who weren't close to the bosses, there wasn't a soul who didn't care. "I can't see any way to get them out without Mac or Stella getting hurt. Diaz will see us if we try anything, he's drawn the blinds right now but he won't miss it if we try something." Danny briefly acknowledged Adam's thoughts with a quick, "Just do what you can Ad." Before walking briskly on himself. Watching Danny leave Adam frowned, there had to be something, they had a floor full of scientists, cops and even a few doctors, there had to be a way of getting Mac and Stella out.

Danny spoke shortly down the phone and when Flack approached, put it on loudspeaker as a slightly husky female voice on the other end blared out at them.

"That's dreadful."

"Yeah no kidding, so get down here pronto."

"I'm on my way now. I want to help you, I really do, but you know as well as I do that the verdict on Diaz's brother is practically set in stone."

"That's not what Diaz wants to hear, and if he doesn't like what he hears then he ain't going to let them go!" Flack cut in the annoyance clear in his tone, "I don't care if the Mafia have his brother, I don't care if you set the dogs on his brother, I do care that two of our friends are trapped in there with a gun wilding madman who wants to see some sort of proof his son of a bitch brother isn't going to get banged up for life!"

"Well you know what we have to do." she replied quietly, "we are going to have to forge the documents that get the case dismissed."

"No way," Danny protested, "Diaz has made it quite clear..."

"That's the only choice we have, a murder case like this can't just be dismissed no matter what's at stake, and I certainly can't rework the whole thing in 3 hours and I doubt anyone could, including your team!" There was a moment of silence, she was right.

"It's going to have to be one hell of a forge." Flack muttered. "And step on the gas Dworth."

********************

"There's no need to look so scared Detectives." Diaz said causally, almost tauntingly, "I'm not going to pull the trigger."

Neither of them spoke.

"We are both putting out faith in your team and as long as they do what is asked, no one will get hurt."

"Can we not try and settle this in a more peaceful way?" Mac asked wearily.

"Detective Taylor," Diaz said with a dramatic sigh, "unfortunately you have proved to me that you people can't be trusted and I cannot risk this going wrong, so I'm afraid this is the only way to get this done."

Mac opened his mouth to protest, his frustration bubbling and anger threatening. Stella nudged him with her elbow and he fell silent. Mac's face was twisted into a scowl and Stella wondered how much more he could stand. They were smarter than Diaz, both could outwit him, and Mac's marine skills meant a fight would be pretty evenly matched, but Diaz had a gun. No amount of smarts or strength can beat a bullet and Stella didn't like to think if Mac were to try and disarm Diaz, he was good, very good, but a gun was no match for even the most skilled fighter if he was unarmed. On that unnerving thought, Stella drew in her breath when Mac stood up suddenly. Diaz whipped around and looked at him challengingly, letting his gun stare at Mac, jeering at him. For a moment Mac stared back at him, his blue eyes full of determinacy and power, meeting the cold grey ones before him. Diaz's hand twitched towards his gun and Stella felt her pulse quicken, her heart hammering against her chest violently. The eyes bored into one another, attempting to penetrate the others soul willing the weaker one to break, but then, without warning, Mac turned away. He walked behind the chair he was previously sat upon, leant against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, not saying a word, hardly making a sound at all. Stella looked at Diaz, who was eyeing Mac suspiciously, his hand unmoved and his eyes even colder. She then looked back at Mac who was merely sitting, looking at one of the side walls intently, staring at nothing in particular. Stella stood up herself and walked cautiously over to Mac and she too slid down the wall until she was sat next to him. After studying the CSI's for a moment, Diaz turned away, satisfied they were no threat and a moment later his phone began to ring, he flipped it open no doubt informing his minions of his progress.

"It's going to be ok." Stella whispered and she placed a hand on Mac's knee.

"You have no idea how much I want you to be right." Mac replied in an equally hushed, but almost tone as he let his head fall back against the cold wall. It pained Stella to see him so distressed, to see him so helpless, to see him beating himself up that he had let the situation happen. But the worse thing was she knew the main reason he was so thoroughly pissed off was that he had allowed her to be put in danger. She looked at him tenderly, wanting him to realize none of this was his fault, wanting the fire to return to his eyes that were so full of pain.

"I am right Mac."

Stella nestled into him, letting him protect her but just as she was about to speak a sharp voice cut over them.

"I hope you're friends are getting on with it. Half way through now, and we know what will happen if they don't get the documents." He crouched in front of them and cupped Stella's face, holding her tightly in his hand.

******************

"Get off her!" Lindsay hissed. She had taken over monitoring the screen as Flack was sorting out the SWAT team with Angell, she and Hawkes had been unsuccessful with new evidence, as had most of the team, there simply wasn't anything they had missed, so the prosecutor Melanie Dworth and her legal documents were their only hope, even if they were forged. Lindsay felt her blood boil as Diaz cupped Stella's face, running his hand through her hair and slowly down the side of her body, letting his fingers trail over her neck and breasts. Mac's mouth moved and Lindsay strained to here his words. "Leave her alone Diaz, she has nothing to do with this." Mac's face had hardened and his body tensed, Lindsay's heartbeat quickened, picking a fight with an armed man was not a smart move, but she knew as well as anyone, you upset Stella, you upset Mac, she just prayed Mac could use his unnerving sensibility right now. Diaz traced his hand down Stella's face once more then walked to the other side of the room, promptly talking on his phone again. Lindsay let out sigh of relief but felt her eyes well up a little as she continued to watch. Mac put his arm around Stella, holding her to him whilst she draped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. Mac leant over and kissed the top of her forehead as he gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Stella blinked quickly, clearly being manhandled by Diaz in such a way had taken it's toll on her. "Come on you guys." Lindsay muttered, "we're nearly there, just hold on."

**************************

"It's going to be over soon." Mac whispered to Stella as he held her close to him, still sat on the floor, the cold of the wall chilling them through.

"I know." Stella whispered, sniffing slightly. She released her arms from around Mac but kept one arm over his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"As soon as we get out of here we're going on a vacation." Mac said.

"We're going to need one!" Stella whispered, and she smiled a little. "Somewhere sunny."

"Miami?"

"That's not very exotic! Somewhere in Europe maybe, like Italy or Spain. Just lying on the beach soaking up the sun with a good book and fine food."

"That does sound pretty good."

"Walks along the beach."

"Swimming in the ocean."

"No dramas."

"No work."

"Just you and me." Stella whispered and kissed Mac on the cheek.

*********************

"How's it looking Dworth?" Flack asked as he paced the room agitatedly.

"I'm getting there." The prosecutor replied. Her short dark hair framed her sharp but pretty face and she tapped her stiletto clad foot under the table. Melanie Dworth was the best in the business her impeccable legal knowledge was invaluable in this situation. Her phone chimed and she answered it sharply.

"Great, send them over, thanks Gant.... An hour. ..Yes I know.. but we have to try...ok...thanks." She shut her phone and turned to Flack.

"Your team and I have managed to get the the documents but the stamp is proving difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"Each document like this has to be stamped by the city judge attorney, we've gotten through to him but due to the nature of the document, it's not just something you can find on the internet. Diaz will know the difference if we don't get this right. "  
"So what time scale are we on here, we're on a bit of a schedule." Flack said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm aware of that thank you Flack." She snapped as she rolled up the sleeves on her fitted white blouse, "I am doing my best here, I've got all my experts on it and you've got half your guys on it too." Flack subconsciously cast a glance in Adam's direction who, along with his fellow computer experts, were trying to help speed up the whole precess, without much prevail.

"We know that." Angell said, shooting Flack a look. She was worried about Mac and Stella too, but for everyone's sake she was trying to do what she did best, keep a cool head on her shoulders, something Flack had always struggled with when his friends were concerned.

"What are the chances of getting this done in the next hour?" Angell asked calmly, not wanting to think about what Diaz might do if his demands were not met in time. Dworth hesitated and after clicking a few more buttons on the computer she looked up and said shortly, "50/50."

***********************

The interview room was tense, very tense. Diaz had taken to pacing up and down the room, shooting looks over at Mac and Stella who had not moved from their positions on the floor. His phone rang constantly and he answered shortly and sharply, trying to disguise his words from the detectives he was holding hostage.

"We're running out of time detectives!" Diaz snapped. "Your team have 20 minutes left."

"They'll do it." Stella said determinedly, looking directly at him.

"You better hope so." He sneered and nudged sharply Mac with his knee as he walked past him.

"Hawkes!" Lindsay cried, her voice high pitched. "How are they doing, please tell me, I've been stuck at this monitor in case Diaz talks again and I have no idea how Flack and everyone's getting on, are they going to get it."

"It's not looking good Linds." He said solemnly, taking the seat besides her, "these documents are impossible to forge."

"Well they could get a real one!" Lindsay said desperately.

"You know they can't do that Linds." Hawkes sad gently. He could see how distressed Lindsay was and whilst all the team were worried, Lindsay was taking it the worse.

"I know." She said quietly almost defeated, "I'm just worried about them."  
Their eyes drifted to the screen where Diaz was just going out of view after jabbing Mac in the side as he passed. Mac dropped his head back, letting it hit the wall with a dull thud and closed his eyes, his hands were gripped so tightly together in his lap they were shaking and ghostly white, the colour of their worried faces almost matching. Stella put her hand over his and used her other one to cup his face, gently turning his head, making him look at her. She glanced over at Diaz, who was evidently pre-occupied on his phone. She stroked his cheek and put her lips on Mac's. The kiss was short but tender, and Mac returned it and after a grateful smile, he put his arm back around Stella, although this time they didn't start a conversation, but glanced at their watches with wide eyes.

**********************

"We need more time!" Dworth said shrilly, as Adam finished saying something to her, scurrying back to his own computer before she shouted at him for bringing news that was far from good.

"We haven't got more time!" Flack snapped.

"Bargain with him, negotiate, do something! We can get that stamp but I need at least another hour."

"An hour are you kidding me Dworth!" Flack fumed, rounding on the prosecutor.

"Get Danny," Angell said quietly, "if anyone can talk some sense into Diaz it's Danny."

"Diaz isn't going to stand for this." Flack said running his hand down his face.

"He's going to have to." Angell replied her voice firm, although she was fighting the urge to break down and cry right there and then.

"But he won't!" Flack exploded, "He's armed Jess! He's got two of our best friends in there, who are unarmed with no ways of escaping. Mac and Stella are relying on us and he's given us 3 hours and we haven't done it, does he sound like the sort of person who's going to be lenient. He'll pull the trigger Jess!"

*************************

The monotonous beeping of Mac's cell phone filled the interview room, breaking the tense silence with an unwelcome jolt of surprise.

"Who is it?" Diaz snapped, rounding on Mac, who picked up the phone, slightly warily.

"It's Danny Messer."

Diaz grabbed the phone and spoke, his previous smooth but slimy tone replaced with one of urgency and impatience, "Hello Detective Messer, wonderful to here from you, I trust you are calling in regards to my preposition, 3 hours was the limit and in," He looked at his watch and continued in a mocking voice, "ooh, 40 seconds, that time will be up."

**********************

Everyone's breath was held, the phone was on loudspeaker and all were gathered, listening intently, not daring to make a sound. They could see Diaz on the screen, his gun sticking threateningly out of his pocket as Stella and Mac sat on the floor, their faces white and their eyes wide, unable to do anything but wait, wait for their fate to be revealed.

******************

Stella grabbed Mac's hand, her own shaking as her breathing quickened, they couldn't hear what Danny was saying to Diaz, but he did not look pleased. Diaz's face contorted into a menacing frown and his hand slid down to his weapon filled pocket.

"I said 3 hours Messer!"

"We just need a little more time, I promise you we have our best guys sorting this out for you. All we need is another half hour and we'll have the document to you signed and sealed." Danny said quickly, his voice almost a plea as he felt everyone's eyes boring into him as he tried to negotiate with the man holding their friends hostage.

********************

"We had a deal Detective, I promised I wouldn't harm your friends if you met my demands in 3 hours. You've broken your promise, now I must break mine."

"We just need a little more time!"

"Well I don't have that time! You've sealed your fate, or should I say you've sealed your friends fate, I'm a man of my word Detectives. Goodbye."

He slammed the phone shut and turned to Mac and Stella a sinister glint in his eyes as their hold on Stella's grip on Mac's hand tightened.

***********************

"No!" Danny shouted as the line went dead.

Hearts beat against chest cavities whilst half of those who were listening rushed back to the screen, as half of them ran to the interview room, knowing it was locked but desperate to try something, they had to get Mac and Stella away from this madman.

*********************

"Your friends have failed. Now you must pay the price, I'm sorry to do this Detectives, really I am, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"Stop him!"

"Goodbye."

The muzzle was bared, the pistol aimed.

The bullet fired.

**_Please review, let me know how I can improve, what worked, what didn't, all replied to. By the way, did the seperating of each section work, that was the only way I could get it to work_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone I hope we are all ok. **

**Now this is the new chapter, it's a little different so stick with it and please review! Dedicated to ****I'vegotgamefan, didi, shawdoo and blueyedauthor, thanks so much guys!**

**Chapter 3**

_Mac stood over Stella, shielding her body with his._

"_Move over Detective, she must pay the price"_

"_You won't hurt her."_

"_I plan on doing more than that."_

"_Then you'll have to go through me."_

"_That Detective, is of no concern to me."_

_Diaz pulled the trigger and the bullet hit, tearing flesh with the unforgiving metal pellet. The bang fused with the screams. One of pain, one of terror. Mac fell back as blood poured from the wound in his chest, staining his blue shirt a murky purple, almost matching the other wound Diaz had inflicted on him in the shape of the bruise on his cheek. It had only been the previous evening, but that night now seemed a distant memory. _

"_No!" Stella screamed as she pulled off her jacket and pressed it on Mac's bleeding chest. "No, Mac, please, stay with me."_

_His eyes flickered open as the life drained from him, second by second , his face becoming white, foreshadowing the ghost he was becoming._

"_I love you Stel." He whispered and squeezed her hand with all his remaining strength. His last action before his eyes closed and he was gone._

"_No!" Stella screamed. She threw herself over Mac's body and cried hysterically, tears streaming down her face, racked with pain. She clung desperately onto his lifeless form, his blood covering her clothes, her body shaking violently._

"_Get out of the way Detective Bonaserra and I might spare you" A malicious voice said._

_Stella didn't move, she continued to sob, cry for the love she had just found and had been taken so cruelly away from her._

"_Move or you die too."_

"_We're nearly in." Flack called as his team attempting to barge open the solidly locked door, to those who were still watching the screen, not wanting to believe the scene of despair before their eyes._

"_Hurry." Lindsay cried through her own sobs. "Flack hurry."_

"_Come on Stel, we are not losing you either." Danny whispered, fighting his own tears._

"_Come on!" Flack cried as they heaved at the door one more time._

"_That's it!" Hawkes shouted, "That's it, just one more and we'll reach them."_

"_I said move!" _

_Stella ignored him, he was insignificant, all she could do was hold Mac, the only thing that mattered. She cradled his lifeless body in her arms, held his hand in hers and stoked his peaceful face tenderly._

"_I love you Mac." She whispered, planting a kiss on his cold cheek as one of her tears dripped onto his face._

"_I warned you."_

_BANG_

"_No!" Lindsay shrieked and sank to her knees in front of the screen._

"_We're too late." Danny whispered._

"_We can't be," Flack said, "no, we can't be."_

_The bullet entered Stella's temple and the force threw her backwards off her knees. She was dead before she hit the floor._

_They held each other as they looked at the scene of utter detestation in front of them. Two of their colleges, mentors and ultimately best friends were lying in front of them dead. It was so bitter-sweet. The dream they had shared, the dream that was so obvious to everyone but themselves had finally become a reality but in a few short hours had been snatched from them all. _

_No one could bring themselves to go in, it wasn't just a crime scene, they couldn't go in with their rubber gloves and flash lights and collect the evidence. All they could see were Mac and Stella, lying in a pool of blood, dead. Their hands were still entwined, when the bullet had taken Stella she hadn't let go and her head lay just a foot away from Mac's, both bodies slightly turned towards each other. Their blood had merged into one giant pool in which they lay, surrounding them with the symbol of passion, something they never got to share. Their eyes were closed and their faces peaceful, at last they were together, they could be together with nothing to prevent them from loving each other. But the sun won't shine, the birds won't sing and their everlasting love would never be proclaimed, all there was was darkness..._

_********************************************************************_

Stella sat bolt up right, her body shaking and tears pouring down her clammy face as she sobbed.

"Stel, baby what's wrong, what's happened?"

Stella's words were inaudible as she continued to cry, almost uncontrollably. Mac, awoken by the sound sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her and stroked her hair softly, rocking her back and forth gently.

"It's ok, I'm here, it's ok." He said soothingly as she fell into his protective embrace. Eventually Stella's crying lessened and she looked at Mac with a tear stained face and watery eyes.

"I thought he'd got you." Her eyes filled up and her lip trembled and she started to cry again. Although Mac wasn't entirely sure what Stella was talking about, he had a vague idea but simply hugged her again, letting her cling onto him as she cried into his chest.

"Diaz," Stella sniffed, "I had a dream," she sniffed loudly, "I thought he'd killed you."

"It's ok Stel," Mac said soothingly, "I'm here, I'm fine, we're fine, Diaz is gone, he's never going to hurt you again."

"I thought he'd killed you." Stella repeated.

"He's not going to hurt me either." Mac said as he held her close.

"It was just a dream." And although Stella realized this herself, it was more of a question than a statement and seeing how visibly shaken she was Mac replied gently, "Yes sweetheart, it was just a dream, I promise you, just as dream."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Stella said, her voice almost a whisper.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I woke you up."

"It doesn't matter, you're more important than sleep, in fact you're more important than anything." He kissed softly her and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked quickly, her voice panicky.

As Mac stood up he let out an involuntary hiss of pain but brushed it off before Stella could interject "I'm going to make you some hot chocolate." he said quickly, regaining his composure with gritted teeth and a strained voice

"You don't have to." Stella said as she sniffed again, but her protests were feeble.

"I know, but I want to, it always makes you feel better and when I get back we can just sit until you want to go back to sleep."

"Thank you."

Mac leant over and kissed her and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Mac wait," Stella called as he reached the bedroom door, "will you put sprinkles on it?"

Mac smiled,"Yeah, of course." he said and left the room. Once Mac was out of sigh Stella flopped back down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair, letting her breathing turn to normal. The Diaz incident had been a while a go but Stella was having trouble getting it out of her mind, shivers went down her spine whenever it crossed her mind. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and her hands began to steady. Things could have gone so much worse on that fateful night, but it was still a night that had shaken everyone to their very core. They both had wounds, scars because of it and Stella wondered if they could ever get over them, not just physically but as a couple, two people in love. She winced as she leant over to pick up a pillow and couldn't help but frown, there was the constant reminder of what had happened, taunting her every time she made a wrong move. As she saw Mac approach with a mug of his famous hot chocolate in his right hand she couldn't help but well up. He was alive, she was with him in his apartment in his bed being looked after by the only man she ever truly loved. But seeing the outcome of that dreadful day as she surveyed him she couldn't help but worry that a piece of Mac Taylor had shattered, and it was never coming back.

*********************************************************

**There was a scream as the bullet from Diaz's drawn pistol fired...**

Mac and Stella were backed against the wall having stood as Diaz's face turned menacing as he spoke to Danny on the phone.

"I said 3 hours Messer!" He had snapped and no quicker had the phone been shut than the gun drawn.

"They'll get you the documents." Stella had squeaked, "they just need a little more time."

"He broke the rules detective, now you must pay."

"Leave her out of this." Mac said and he stood in front of Stella.

"Mac don't so this." She whispered but Mac held her behind him so she couldn't move.

"Ever the knight in shining armour aren't we Taylor, but even heroes must fall."

With a swift shove Stella was forced to the side, out of harms way, watching in horror as the bullet hit where she had previously been standing.

**A/N- Dun, dun, dun! So Mac didn't die, but how much damage was done? Stay tuned! **

**I've just seen the 100th episode, it was pretty cool but there was a really good Smacked opportunity that they didn't use, and did Mac seriously ask that woman on a date!? I must say though, Mac in the pool, yum and I did like how Stella was all concerned for him at the start!**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there everyone, I hope we are all well!**_

_**Thank you to Lily Moonlight, CSI Kane, Shawdoo and Ivegotgamefan, this chapter is for you guys. I appreciate the last one was a little different so your reviews really spurred me on.**_

_**I hope this makes clears things and you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Peace and Love**_

_**xxxx**_

**Chapter 4**

Stella watched as Mac sunk to the floor, clutching the top of is left arm where blood was rapidly seeping into his blue shirt, his face twisted into a look of pain.

"Mac!" Stella cried as she threw herself down to him.

"You bastard!" Stella shrieked turning to Diaz, lost in her own anger.

"Now now Detective Bonaserra." Diaz hissed staring at her coldly, "I wouldn't antagonize me if I were you." He motioned to his gun that was sticking out of his pocket, "you're friend will be fine, in case you've failed to notice the wound is on the arm, not life threatening I can assure you. Let it be a warning," he stood in front of the camera and said loudly, "let it be a waning to all of you, your sloppiness has resulted in your beloved bosses' injury, although it is not fatal, I am not looking to kill, yet, but waste any more of my time and I assure you the next injury he sustains will be far more serious, and that goes for Detective Bonaserra too. One hour encountering, don't let their blood be on your hands." With that he walked away and got out his phone, retuning to his hushed conversations.

*****************************************************************

"Son of a bitch!" Cried Danny, "Son of a bitch! What the hell did he go and shoot Mac for." He turned away from the screen and snapped at the prosecutor, "How much longer Dworth?"

"I'm dong my best!" Her voice was high pitched and her hands were shaking.

"Calm down Messer." Angell muttered.

"Calm! How can I be calm when he just shot Mac! He shot Mac can you not see that?!"

"I can see it!" Angell snapped, "I can see it just as well as you can. I also see we have a time limit, a time limit that has to be met or Mac and Stella die and cussing and screaming isn't going to get them out any quicker so calm yourself or get out!"

Danny fell silent, not used to the authority Angell possessed. A small voice broke the tense silence that was now cutting through them, "We'll get there Danny, we've got all the lab on it, and Melanie has her legal guys on it. If anyone can get through this it's Mac and Stella."

Danny turned to Lindsay and said quietly, "I know." He looked at Angell and said, "it's just getting to me, we can't lose another team member, especially not either of them."

"We'll get them out Danny." Angell said and she walked back over to Dworth who was being summoned over to another computer by a shaken but determined Adam.

"We'll get them out." Lindsay echoed quietly and Danny pulled her into him.

"I hope so Montana, because this is Mac and Stella we are talking about and I'm not letting anything happen to them."

"I know Danny, I know."  
Lindsay held onto him and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips before they too headed out, hoping that Adam and co. brought some much needed good news.

*****************************************************************

"Mac," Stella cried, her voice close to breaking, "Mac!"

"I'm ok Stel." He said through gritted teeth, "it's superficial."

"It's hardly superficial Mac!" Stella said, her voice getting higher, "You're bleeding like crazy, I can't believe that bastard shot you." She took off her jacket and held Mac's injured arm in one hand and tied the jacket around Mac's bleeding wound with the other, her hands shaking slightly as she did so, trying to be as quick as possible.

"Ow." Mac grunted and he flinched when she touched his arm.

"I'm sorry honey but we've got to stem this bleeding."  
"I'll be fine." Mac muttered, "It hasn't hit anything major."

"Mac a bullet in the arm isn't exactly nothing to worry about!" Stella snapped but her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"Stel it's going to be ok." Mac said and Stella could tell he was trying to hold back the pain and sensed it was somewhat for her sake.

"I know." She put one arm around his shoulder and tightly gripped the makeshift bandage on his injured arm in her other hand, " Just sit still, the team will get us out of here. Just stay with me, after all we have that holiday to plan."

Mac looked at her with a smile and as he allowed himself to fall slightly into her embrace said, "that's what's keeping me going Stel, that's what's keeping me going."

*****************************************************************

"Shit!" Flack cursed and he kicked a nearby chair in pure aggravation.

"We need to get them out." Hawkes repeated looking at the monitor, "Mac's losing a lot of blood."

"You don't say!" Flack snapped, running his hand down his face that seemed to have aged years in just one day. "Come on guys, give me something to work with!" Flack called out to the team who were all trying, most in desperation, to find a way of helping.

"There's no other way of getting in, we've been through the blueprints a million times and there isn't a way without Diaz noticing or Mac and Stella getting caught up." Danny said, his voice full of anger and regret.

"They're nearly done." Cried Dworth as she and Adam typed manically on the computer.

"We have 20 minutes." Lindsay called out, her voice shaking.

"Come on!" Flack bellowed to no one in particular, "Come on, we are getting them out of there." He strode over to the monitor that Hawkes was currently watching and felt his face drain of colour. Stella had tears streaming down her face whilst she was practically supporting Mac whose face was deathly pale and eyes were clearly struggling to stay open. Both of them were soaked in blood, "I thought Diaz said it wasn't a fatal shot." Flack said, almost desperately.

"It's not." Hawkes replied quietly his medical knowledge giving him a daunting insight, "but under these circumstances it's extremely serious. There's nothing really preventing the bleeding, Stella's doing all right but her jacket doesn't substitute for a medical pack and Mac's got no pain relief and is more than likely suffering mild shock. In normal conditions no, it's not that serious, but Mac's lost a hell of a lot of blood and with no immediate medical attention..." He trailed off and Flack kicked the chair once more. "Come on Mac, fight, fight for us." He said quietly turning away as he saw Stella grabbing Mac's badly bleeding arm with both her hands, shouting at him to stay with her.

*****************************************************************

"Detective Bonaserra please." Diaz hissed cruelly indicating at his phone.

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet!" Stella shrieked and suddenly stood up, her eyes wild and her whole body trembling.

"Sit back down." He said, a menacing quietness in his voice.

"You shot him!" She cried, "look at him!" She pointed at Mac who was still sitting on the floor, clutching his bleeding arm. His body was limp and his eyes half closed, is breathing was becoming shallow as his life drained before them.

"Stel." Mac said quietly, his voice weak, "don't."

Stella couldn't take it any more. Mac, the smartest, bravest most heroic man she knew was bleeding out on the floor of the cold dingy interview room. The room in which he had sent hundreds of criminals, murders and rapists to their much-deserved fate could be where he met his demise. As Mac's eyes fluttered closed once more, Stella let out a cry and rounded on Diaz, an almost manic look in her eyes.

Diaz's hand moved to his gun.

*****************************************************************

"Stella don't!" Hawkes cried, staring at the screen helplessly. "He has a gun!" Flack and Lindsay had come rushing over at the sound of Hawkes' shouts.

"What the..." Flack trailed off, his jaw dropping in horror as he watched as Stella advance towards Diaz, whose hand had clutched his pistol.

"No, Stella!" Lindsay shrieked her heart racing, she had never seen her in this state before. But surely Stella wouldn't risk it? After all this was calm, cool and completely rational Stella who never let her guard down. But his woman on the screen, body shaking, screaming at her captor with wild eyes, looked like she was capable of anything.

Lindsay let out as gasp, Stella carried on moving.

"What are you trying to prove?" Stella shrieked, just a few feet from Diaz.

"If you don't sit down you'll regret it." Diaz hissed, gripping his gun.

"Do you think shooting Mac is going to help your case? Do you not think killing two officers in their own police station might just send you to jail?! You're brother is guilty, no amount of documents or trials or whatever the hell you're planning is going to get him off!"

"I'm warning you." Diaz snarled and pointed his gun at Stella.

"You're brother is a murderer, pure scum, just like you!"

**A shot rang out**.

*****************************************************************

On hearing the shot, everyone ran to the door. Flack cursed, there was not supposed to be any more firing, no one else was meant to get hurt, or worse... They were fast losing Mac, they couldn't let Diaz finally take his final ounce of life that he was fighting with all his might to keep hold of. As for Stella, just the thought of her getting shot was one that sent shivers down his spine.

"I thought that would get your attention."

Diaz was standing a few feet from the doorway of the interview room, one hand grasped around Stella's neck, the other pointing the gun at her temple. Stella was struggling against him her tear-streaked face mingled into a look of fear and fury. As Diaz slowly walked to the door frame he let the gun temporarily spare Stella from it's path. There was a second of silence, Stella was momentarily free, but when Diaz swung the gun back swung the pistol back the anticipation turned to horror. As Diaz passed Mac he crashed the gun into the side of his head. Mac cried out in pain, Stella let out a shriek and the team gasped as their hero fell. He had been leant against the wall, clinging on to life, fighting, fighting for them for them, showing them the strength they too had to find but the final blow hit and he crumbled to the ground. Diaz replaced the gun at Stella's temple and walked on without a second look and now blocked the view of Mac as he stood in the door way.

Flack's stomach churned.

He could just see Mac's face, his view mostly restricted by Diaz but he could see Mac's eyes were closed and blood was dripping down his face. He wasn't moving. The sight Stella posed was no more reassuring. Her shaking body was covered in blood and there were angry bruises forming where Diaz had gripped or shoved her, the gun was pressed firmly into her temple and she received a rough shake if she became too agitated in Diaz's unforgiving grasp.

" Your time is up." Diaz called and it was clear he would stop at nothing to get his way. The previous threatening calmness was replaced with fury and impatience.

Flack drew his weapon, it was clear Diaz had no problem pulling his trigger, the least they could do was get themselves armed.

"Do you have them?" Diaz said as he surveyed his surroundings. Many of the squad had their pieces out and Flack's SWAT team were around the corner, out of Diaz's sight in case things turned nasty. They were aimed at Diaz, but he felt no fear, he knew he had a very influential negotiating tool in his arms and a very popular figure behind him who could not afford any hold ups.

"We've got your documents." Flack said, trying to keep his voice calm. "So let Stella go and we'll give them to you."

"I don't think so Mr Flack." Diaz said with a cold laugh, "I have already told you, I will release Detective Bonaserra when I am out of the building and am quite sure not a one of you is near."

"Give them to me." Diaz snapped coldly. He pointed at Dworth whose face whitened, "You, lawyer." He clicked his fingers at the frightened prosecutor but did not release his hold on Stella. She breathed in to steady herself and slowly walked over to Diaz who eyed her closely, the only sound was her her heels clicking as she approached which pierced the tension like a dagger. Diaz snatched them out of Dworth's hand and she turned and slowly walked back into the silent crowd. As she walked, her lips mimed one word, needing everybody to see, to understand what the documents were. One word which meant if Diaz really was as smart and ruthless as he made out to be, their efforts to save Mac and Stella were in jeopardy.

"Fake."

**A/N- So now we know what happened to Mac, poor guy doesn't have much luck does he ? I have the next episode to watch now it's been broadcast over here, the one after the 100th, not sure what its called but I can't wait! I've also heard that later on in the series Mac goes out with some crazy lady and Stella dates a fireman?! Don't know how much of that is true but as long as we're here we will keep the Smacked love alive! **

**Bye for now and please review.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI there everyone- happy holidays! I hope you all enjoyed Easter! I'm on holiday at the moment having a great time, lots of tme to write too!**_

_**Sorry I've been a while on this, I have re-written it loads of times so it makes sense and Id like to dedicate this to Lily Moonlight who read through this for me and gave me loads of helpful and encouraging advice.**_

_**Please let me kow what you think. Lily and I worked very hard in this :-D**_

_**Peace Out**_

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 5**

Diaz scanned the documents, his eyes flicking over them, taking in all the details, deciding whether they were worth sparing Mac and Stella for. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with them, perhaps he may have been exaggerating his legal knowledge slightly, but it did not matter. He could see his hostages were weakening. The woman, Detective Bonasera, could not hold out much longer, he could feel her fading in his grasp. As for Detective Taylor, he knew he would be a tough one to crack and perhaps the blow to his head was a little unnecessary, but it got his message across nicely. Don't mess with a Diaz.

Flack could hear his heart hammering against his ribcage, nobody moved, nobody spoke, the only sound was heavy breathing and the occasional hiss from Stella, who was still in Diaz's tight grasp, if she was shoved around by her captor. Flack dared to cast his eyes to Mac, the second his gaze travelled over his friend he wished he hadn't looked. Mac's face was white, stained with blood as he lay there unmoving, whether his chest was moving or not, Flack couldn't see but for everyone's sakes, including his own, he had to believe it was. The prosecutor Dworth was trembling, the documents were fake, they were exceedingly good fakes but Diaz knew what he wanted and if he realized the confirmation stamp was fake, more blood would be spilled. Blood of two of the teams mentors, two of their friends, two people who cared about them and two people who they cared about. Mac and Stella. Flack's heartbeat quickened.

The silence was at last broken.

"Now will you let Stella go?" Danny dared to speak. His voice was calm but his face was panicked.

"I haven't finished reading them yet." Diaz muttered dangerously.

A gun clicked and Diaz shook Stella violently in response, "If you so much as aim a weapon at me she will be dead before she hits the floor." He hissed. His left arm was grasped tightly around Stella's neck and his hand held the documents, allowing him to scan them, even if turning a page was a little tricky. His right hand held the gun and as he pushed it further into her temple Stella let out a whimper, her strength escaping her. She wanted to fight but everywhere ached,everywhere hurt. She had been pushed and shoved so many times and the grip he currently had on her was becoming more painful by the minute and she could feel the pistol against her temple digging into her. She couldn't hold out much longer, she was in so much pain. The pain of watching her team, her friends see her like this, being so scared and helpless tore at her, she felt responsible. The pain of not being able to see Mac. Not knowing whether he was lying behind her alive or dead, had he taken his final breath, had death finally seized him because of her? Tears were prickling her tired eyes but she would not let them fall, she had not been defeated, they had not been defeated and every ounce of strength she had was being used to stay strong and show the team they could do it.

"These seem satisfactory." Diaz mused.

"Good." Flack said, not taking his eyes of Diaz, "now let Stella go."

"I'm not so sure detective, how do I know these are real?"

"You've checked them yourself," Flack replied, his heart skipping a beat, "Surely you can tell."

"Lawyer," he turned to Dworth, "you and I are going to have a chat."

A wave of panic struck them like a tidal wave. Dworth was good but she would crack. Standing up in a court room was not the same as being interrogated by a gun brandishing killer who had just shot the head detective. Mac... Mac was lying there, barely alive, he hadn't got time.

"No," Danny cried, "No, we had a deal, we've got your documents, you let them go."

"Are you questioning me?" Diaz questioned, his voice a low and dangerous whisper, as he dug his gun into Stella.

************************************************

Flack looked at Danny, Danny looked at Hawkes, Hawkes looked at Lindsay, all exchanging the look of sheer panic. Time was running out, it was against them, another factor pulling them down, making their already uphill struggle seem like even more of an impossible task. They had to do something, they had to fight, they had to save them.

Suddenly Flack saw something. A movement from behind Diaz. He recognised the shaky but clear gesture as a signal, a command. Flack was unsure whether to jump for joy, their hero was alive, he was telling them what to do, how to get out of this seemingly impossible predicament. But would it work? It was risky, it was unrehearsed, Stella and especially Mac were in a pretty bad way, they couldn't afford a slip up.

But they had to try, Flack knew it was up to him to take the signal Mac had given them and turn it into action. He would do all in his power to make sure it worked, but would the others?

If they all got it right they would win this battle, they would be safe, they would save them.

If they got it wrong, blood would be spilt, their friends' blood.

"NOW"

*************************************************************

_Diaz scanned the documents before him, keeping a firm grip on Stella, he pointed a long finger at the prosecutor once more, beckoning her to come to him. Her body shook but she didn't move._

"_I said come here lawyer." He said threateningly._

_Dworth didn't move, she couldn't go in, whether she broke or not she knew Detective Taylor, and Bonasera by the looks of it, did not have_' _much time left. She looked around desperately, willing some sort of solution to hit her. The officers around her had guns but they were not aimed, __Diaz __had made it clear what the consequences would be if they attempted it._

_Flack looked at Stella, she was barely moving. Her eyes were flickering as if she was using all of her remaining strength just to keep them from permanently closing. Blood stained her clothes and bruises littered her exposed arms, she looked like__ she was sobbing. She made no noise and no tears fell ,but her body shook as anguish filled her face. It pained him to see Stella, strong, beautiful Stella in so much physical and emotional pain. As for Mac, Flack wasn't sure if he dared to look at him. What if he hadn't managed to hold on? What if the pool of blood really did represent his life? No! Mac's a fighter, Mac always knows what to do. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Mac, his boss, his mentor, his friend. The team depended on him, he made them who and what they were. He had to be ok. Suddenly Flack saw something as he dared to look at Mac, a movement from behind Diaz. He recognised the shaky but clear gesture as a signal, a command. Flack was unsure whether to jump for joy, their hero was alive, Mac's eyes were open, his mouth moved he was miming something. His eyes locked with Flack's and he understood, he had to act on the signal Mac had just given him, and fast._

*************************************************************

_Danny had never felt his heart beat so quickly, he had never felt so much fear. He had been in life or death situations before, he knew what it felt like no knowing if you were about to die or not. He knew what it was like to have a loved one nearly taken, when his brother slipped into a coma he didn't know if he would ever see him again, the pain had been unbearable. Louie had been lucky, Louie had woken up and the weight had been lifted__ from__Danny's shoulders.__But what if Mac or Stella weren't as lucky. He couldn't think about losing either of them, they were two of his best friends and he owed so much to them. He couldn't see Mac from where he was standing, all he could see was his lower body, lying unmoving on the ground behind Diaz. He didn't know what to do, it seemed a hopeless situation. Suddenly, as if answering his thoughts Flack made a move. Flack was stood a good few feet in front of the ten-or-so officers who were gathered and when he __casually slipped __his hand behind his back and used his fingers to make the sign, Danny realized everyone else must have seen. This could get messy, SWAT were round the corner if needs be but he hoped__ it wouldn't__have to come to that. Danny held his breath and waited for Angell to make her move._

*************************************************************

_Jess Angell had her piece firmly in her hand, she had no in__tention of shooting right now, it was clear Diaz would pull the trigger on Stella as much as look at her. However the safely cap was off her own gun and her finger rested near the trigger, she had a superb shot if she needed it. Angell did not want to see Stella come in harms way. It was tough being a woman in their job and she had more respect for Stella than anyone else she worked with, she gave the women __in__ the industry a good name. Angell could feel her heart beating, there seemed like no answer, someone would die, she just didn't know who. Suddenly Flack's hand went behind his back, a subtle yet clear movement. She saw the signal, is that seriously what they had to do, it was risky, very risky. Lives were at stake here, but she saw no other way. She knew what she had to do._

_Angell let out a steadying breath then in a flash, drew her gun._

*************************************************************

_Diaz saw the long haired woman raise her gun, but no one else moved. He saw what she was trying to pull, a one woman crusade, trying to catch the villain single handedly! Oh how they would all pay for this mistake. Now which one would he shoot? The man was already in a bad way, the amount of blood he was losing, Diaz doubted he would last much longer anyway, but that would be the ultimate punishment for those incompetent excuses for police officers. Maybe the woman then, that would be much more of a spectacle, after all they were watching her crumble before their very eyes why not see the final shot too? Diaz made his decision. A quick bullet in the head would suffice, but they must all suffer for their ignorance, for underestimating him, they would pay. _

"_I warned you." He said with a wicked smirk, "I said no funny business, no guns, no tricks. Your dear boss is lying behind me, he's already at deaths' door thanks to your inability, but I was going to spare him. But now, well, now I have no choice. You try and outsmart a Diaz, you try and fool us you try and outwit us there will be consequences and Detective Taylor, you are going to face them." Diaz turned to Mac, a terrified Stella clutched in his arm and drew his gun._

**********************************************

"_NOW!" _

_Chaos. _

_Guns fired, people screamed, bodies fell as shots rang through the lab. _

_Who had fallen? _

_Who was alive? _

_Who had lost the fight for survival? _

_******************************************** _

"_Mac!"_

"_Stella!"_

"_No!"_

***********************************************

"He's bleeding out, I can't stop this blood flowing!" Hawkes said breathlessly, pressing down onto the heavily bleeding wound. "He's lost too much blood!" Hawkes desperately tried to stem the bleeding as others rallied around in a desperate attempt to help. As the face before them drained of the little remaining colour and the shallow breaths began to slow, Hawkes' voice rose in panic, "He's out!" His chest sat still and his body lay unmoving, blood still seeping everywhere.

"No come on, don't do this to us! Come on! You're a hero so we can't have you dying on us." Danny shouted desperately, his voice cracking.

"Where's the ambulance?" Hawkes cried, "We're losing him fast here!"

"No, no you're not leaving us like this. You always taught us to do the right thing and stand up for what we know is right, they can't take you away for showing us how that's done." Danny cried, "There aren't many good guys around so you're not going anywhere you understand me?"

"You hear that?" Hawkes said breathlessly as he did all in his power to prevent the cruel hands of death snatching their friend,"Come on Mac, stay alive for us!"

_************************************************************* _

"No stay with us, come on!" Flack cried as he frantically tried to revive the unmoving body before him. "Sid what's happened to her?" She let out a faint cough and blood dripped from her mouth, the last action before her eyes hurriedly checked her vitals, his face whitening as the results revealed a fate they dreaded.

"She's bleeding internally." Sid pressed his head to her blood-soaked chest, "she's not breathing!" He leapt into action as others circled him, ready to help, all longing to save their broken heroine. Her face whitened as her body started to cool, the purple bruises standing out obscenely.

"Where are those paramedics?" Flack shouted knowing that the contained CPR Sid and his other co-workers were administrating, meant that they were in trouble.

"Something's been punctured if we don't get her breathing in the next ten minutes she's going to bleed out internally." Sid said breathlessly after he had performed the 3rd round of mouth to mouth, leaving a sobbing Lindsay to do the chest compressions.  
"No we're not letting that happen, not here, not like this. Come on, we need you, you hold us all together, keep us going, we need you to be ok. You've shown us how it's done, you fought for us and we're gonna fight for you. Come on, don't give up now, we need you here with us." Flack's passionate plea wavered as the life before him started to slip.

"Come on Stella, don't die on us."

*************************************************************

The scene was panic, the scene was devastation, the scene was the ultimate nightmare. They had fallen, they were injured, they were dying. There were no two ways about it, there were no second chances, this was it, they would live, or they would die. Mac and Stella could die tonight.

_**A/N- So what do you think, you get whats happening right? I had to re-work it because the first few times I didn't even now what was happening! Please review, all loved and replied to!**_

_**xxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, long time no see!

I won't prattle on but I will apologise for the ridiculously long time it's taken me to update. I do hope this has been vaguely worth the wait.

Dedicated to everyone who has read and reviewed so far with a special thanks to Lily Moonlight who has been wonderful by encouraging me and reading over this several times!

Chapter 6

"_NOW!"_

It seemed unlikely one word could have such a monumental effect. That one little word could cost two people their lives, two people who were greatly loved and respected, two people who were barely holding on. Yet that one word could also save them, allow them to escape from the inconceivable situation with their lives.

It represented an action that meant everything, that could change everything.

It was all that the team must do, how they each must act in order to save Mac and Stella.

It was risky, it was dangerous, it was their only option.

"_You try and outsmart a Diaz, you try and fool us you try and outwit us there will be consequences and Detective Taylor, you are going to face them." _

_Diaz turned to Mac, a terrified Stella clutched in his arm and drew his gun._

"_NOW!" _

Diaz finished his speech with a wicked smile, an evil glint reflecting in his remorseless eyes. He raised his gun from Stella's head and she let out a whimper.

She saw what was happening, Diaz was going to pull the trigger.

Mac was about to die.

Stella cried out and flailed, desperately trying to stop him shooting the motionless Mac. Aggravated, her struggling becoming a hindrance, Diaz brought the back of his hand that held the gun in harsh contact with the side of Stella's face and she fell to the floor, lying limp.

Diaz aimed the gun at Mac and put his finger on the trigger...

That was the moment Flack cried out the command they had all been waiting for...

"NOW!"

Flack had seen Mac's previous signal and his own cry signified the start of the battle, the test to see who would make it with their lives.

As soon as Flack had shouted the action began. Diaz had taken his eye off the ball and left himself open, vulnerable, flawed, and the Detectives never missed a flaw. Flack charged at Diaz the split second he had turned his back, intending to fire his gun. With all his might he threw himself onto the criminal and sent him sprawling on the ground, weapon still in his hand, but away from his target.

Lying on the floor where Diaz had dropped her after the heavy blow to her cheek, Stella was awake, but unconsciousness was threatening to take her over. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes were desperate to close so she could sink into the realm of the untouchable.

Darkness was taking her over, but she had to stay awake, she had to do something, she forced herself to sit up, she had to save Mac...

Mac could feel his body betraying him, he knew how much blood he had lost and that he didn't have long before his fate was out of his hands. He had but moments left, _'use them wisely Taylor.' _

He could see Stella in front of him, there was a fight going on but it seemed inconsequential, all that mattered was Stella. He had to get to her, get her out of harm's way. He forced himself to sit upright, the room spinning, bile settling into his throat as his body fought. Trying to prop himself up, his injured arm gave way and he used every ounce of strength not to fall back down as the wave of excruciating pain shot through him like a bolt of electricity.

He gritted his teeth and dragged himself over to Stella, she was just a few feet away..

Flack slammed his body into Diaz, forcing him away from Stella whom he had dropped so carelessly. Trying to prise the gun out of it, he grabbed Diaz's hand. He gripped his wrist but Diaz was strong, very strong, and resisted Flack's force. He elbowed Flack in the chest but he dived on him once more, knocking him back down. Flack pinned Diaz face down on the floor. Just as he was about to shatter Diaz's wrist, his prey let out a cry and threw Flack off with a sharp fist to the chest. Diaz was free of Flack's grasp and darted to where Stella lay, seemingly too quick to be stopped.

"I have you now!"

He grabbed Stella by her hair, forcing her back on her knees and thrust the gun into her head as a stifled sob escaped her lips as the room started to spin and pain shot through her.

"Not on my watch!"

Diaz buckled as Flack's pistol crashed into the back of his head, the fading woman in his grasp thrown to the floor once more as the fight continued.

Diaz was outnumbered, the team had him surrounded, they were poised to shoot but were powerless until their own team were out of the firing line. They knew their friends couldn't hold on much longer, but until their enemy was down, their hands were tied.

"Well played Mr Flack," Diaz hissed surveying the room, glancing at Don who stood over him "but no one outsmarts a Diaz."

THUD

"Flack!"

Angell shrieked as the gun butt rammed into Flack's neck, leaving him gasping for breath. There had been so much bloodshed today, so much pain, Flack was their leader. he couldn't fall too. But he was more than that to Angell.

Watching her friends suffer was breaking her heart, but to see Flack, who was now struggling for air whilst desperately trying to fight off his attacker, be subjected to it too, threatened to destroy her.

"Step away or she dies!" Diaz shouted manically, sliding over so he was kneeling next to Stella, who was swiftly loosing conciousness, his gun at her head.

"Hold fire!" Flack choked, staggering up, "hold fire!"

"I'm tired of your games!" Diaz roared, "I have tried to be fair, I have given you chance after chance but you have failed, you have all failed, now you will pay with your lives!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

_The shot was for her, the detective who had antagonized him through the whole process, the one who honestly believed he could be outsmarted, outwitted, beaten by those who had tried to foil his every move, and failed. Their attempt to shut down his and his brother's operation with the girls, trying to save their friends, they didn't even realise he had entered the building illegally!_

_It may be too late for him but if he was going down, so was she, they all were._

_The pistol was aimed, a perfect shot, straight in the chest, it would be too late to spare her, none of them would be able to save her. _

Out of nowhere, someone crashed into Stella with such force she was knocked across the floor, out of the way, the bullet intended to pierce her heart cracking against the floor, skimming Stella's side as it shot out of the barrel of Diaz's gun.

Two bodies lay a few feet away from their would-be-killer. Mac had used every ounce of what little strength he had to knock Stella out of the way, although the bullet had hit, it hadn't penetrated Stella's heart as so cruelly intended.

They had both been thrown to the ground, Mac's arm still loosely round Stella, and they both slipped into unconsciousness, unable to fight any longer...

"NO!"

Diaz was through, he knew he wouldn't get out of this, it had gone too far, it was over.

But they had ruined him, his brother, his reputation, everything, if he was going down, so were they. They would round on him in seconds, he must be hasty, who would he have more satisfaction killing? They were both unable to fight back, lying there together, unmoving, barely breathing, both bleeding, both already victim to his pistol.

Not his usual style but he had no choice.

The man, yes, definitely the man, a swift shot to the temple and that would be the end of him before he too was taken down.

Goodbye Detective Taylor, goodbye.

Two shots fired.

He crumbled, blood pouring from his shattered skull as his body sunk to the floor. A haunting look of shock and malice lingered on his remorseless face that was white as stone.

Simultaneously, Danny and Angell put a bullet through Diaz, one to the head, one to the chest.

Diaz was dead.

A moment of deathly silence hung in the air, the floor was covered in blood, Diaz stared at them through dead eyes, penetrating each and everyone of them, taunting them with what he had done.

There was no time to waste, no time to dwell, they had to save their fallen comrades. Everyone rushed to aid, medics were called, injuries were tended and Mac and Stella had people around them in an instant, people who were trying to save their lives.

_"No, no you're not leaving us like this. You always taught us to do the right thing and stand up for what we know is right, they can't take you away for showing us how that's done." Danny cried, "There aren't many good guys around so you're not going anywhere you understand me?"_

"_You hear that?" Hawkes said breathlessly as he did all in his_ _power to prevent the cruel hands of death snatching their friend,"Come on Mac, stay alive for us!"_

"_No we're not letting that happen, not here, not like this. Come on, we need you, you hold us all together, keep us going, we need you to be ok. You've shown us how it's done, you fought for us and we're gonna fight for you. Come on, don't give up now, we need you here with us." Flack's passionate plea wavered as the life before him started to slip._

"_Come on Stella, don't die on us." _

The scene was panic, the scene was devastation, the scene was the ultimate nightmare. They had fallen, they were injured, they were dying.

There were no two ways about it, there were no second chances, this was it, they would live, or they would die.

Mac and Stella could die tonight.

Hope you enjoyed, please let me know.

Peace Out

xxx


End file.
